2087: The Year to Overthrow
by J.M. Scherer
Summary: A small resistance of normal human beings fight to overthrow a master race of super humans in 2087, lead by Dan Rogers, the "savages" as they call themselves are prepared for battle, little do they know the other side is prepared as well.
1. The Shadow of a City

Sweat slowly trickled down Dan's pale face, he hadn't set foot outside in three days. It was only 7 o'clock in the morning and Dan had already completed his first fitness workout of the day. As he stepped off his treadmill the notification vehicle sped by outside his bunker in New York. It yelled out in a high pitched computer voice  
  
"Seven a.m., Tuesday, November Third, 2087."  
  
He went to peak out the small window near his roof that just barely cleared the ground, his home, a small bunker in as it was called in the "Old Republic" Central Park, was one of the last few that remained in the city, everyone else had fled to the warmer climates, where it was safe. The outside was a horrible site, the once thriving city had become a vast wasteland of nothingness. All that remained here were bunkers, old- fashioned rundown buildings, and a small city controlled by the enemy.  
  
Dan was living in the middle of a war. In the year 2010, the entire world had fallen under war, the result was a worldwide battle that caused the destruction of virtually every known city on the face of the earth, there were still small pockets of cities that still thrived, but those were as impossible to find as they were to exist. The few people that did survive, formed into different fims, or groups, two however dominated the other fims and eventually took over. They were the Beings and the Savages. Dan was a savage, he didn't care he was happy. He had been born to Being parents, but was abandoned as a child because his ability to learn had not been as advanced as the others, he was considered useless by the head council so his parents left him in a hole in the ground, where he was picked up by Ivory Gills. She was a savage, Dan grew up with her and learned from her. Ivory was on the council of the resistance, which was a group of savages dedicated to overthrowing the Beings. When she died, Dan took her place on the council. He was highly regarded by the elders of the council and was rumored to be in contest to achieve the merit of head councilmen.  
  
As Dan gazed towards the blankness infront of him, he realized he was late for a council meeting. He quickly grabbed his coat and proceeded into the door installed in the ground of his bunker. He slowly climbed down a cold metal ladder until he reached a narrowy platform that lead across a deep abyss, filled with other bunkers extending down into the earth as far as the eye could see. He proceeded down this long narrow platform until he reached an elevator, the doors slowly opened and Dan walked in, the doors closed and he pressed a key code into the elevator. It began to move, as soon as it began it stopped with a loud slam, the doors opened and Dan got out. He proceeded down a long dark tunnel dug into the rock of the earth until he arrived in a large chamber full of talking people, the council had not yet begun. 


	2. The People's Choice

2  
  
"Nice to see you show up on time ladie." Shouted a short old man sitting behind the long table of councilmembers.  
  
"Im here now, lets get this going." Replied Dan loudly, the old man was hard of hearing.  
  
Dan slowly walked to the table and took his seat at the end. The cave-like room was filled with people, all waiting to see if the council had decided to begin a series of carefully planned attacks on the Beings, or wait a little longer until the time was right. A pale man slowly walked up from the audience clutching a small piece of paper tightly in his hands, his name was Luke Finn. Luke slowly stepped towards a podium infront of the audience and loudly but nervously read.  
  
"The people request the activation of The Normandy Plan."  
  
There was suddenly mumbling among the audience and the council looked on at Luke in awe. Dan almost fell out of his seat. He began to speak in a loud diplomatic voice to Luke.  
  
"You are aware, Mr. Finn in the consequences of the Normandy Plan? Correct?"  
  
"Yes. I as well as the people are aware of the consequences." Replied Luke.  
  
"So you wish to install a new leader onto the council and remove Head Councilman Dorsel from his seat?" asked Dan.  
  
"The people wish to replace Head Councilman Dorsel with Councilman Gills." Said Luke, now a little bit more anxious.  
  
Head Councilman Dorsel interrupted the conversation angrily.  
  
"May I inquire as to why the people have decided on my replacement?"  
  
Mumbling began among the audience once again, Luke clutched the sides of the podium as if he was preparing to receive a blow and responded.  
  
"The people feel the delay of battle is causing unneeded stress among the community. The people feel if Councilman Gills was made Head Councilman, a decision could be made much more swiftly. Our decision is final."  
  
Head Councilman Dorsel looked at Luke angrily and slowly walked towards Dan. He gave him a menacing grin and stormed out of the room. Once again mumbling began among the audience.  
  
"Attention." Yelled Dan. "There will be another gathering tomorrow, and we will determine when it will be necessary to begin our first attack, until then, you may leave." 


End file.
